1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filter apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus having a filter formed as a continuous moving belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for filtering air entering turbine engines and the like, particularly where turbine engines are employed in operating or moving vehicles.
Several types of filter devices have been tried and are presently in use to provide a clean air intake for turbine engines. However, these devices have features that restrict and limit their use. At present, these devices generally comprise a single filter screen which is positioned in front of the intake portion of the engine; and this screen must be replaced as it becomes saturated with foreign matter.
Gas-turbine engines in vehicles such as armored tanks are exposed to excessive dirt, dust and various other foreign particles as the vehicle travels on unpaved roads and open fields. Such conditions as these considerably shorten the running mileage of the vehicle. Thus, under critical operating requirements wherein the tank must travel long distances in rough terrain--particularly during combat--the limited operating range presents a great hazard to the military personnel therein.
Thus, at present, a filter apparatus is sorely needed to overcome such limited operating conditions, particularly in such combat vehicles.